Maculado: A Gana de Itachi
by VerossHimawari
Summary: Ele controlava seu amor. Protegia-o e cuidava, mesmo que o pequeno não pudesse ver. Mesmo assim, de alguma forma, Sasuke sempre acabava sendo imaculado. E como se livrar das ameaças se ele não era o único quem o otouto amava, era sua pergunta diária. Já estava farto. Não continuaria a permitir que o machucassem.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**AVISO: **Esta fanfic contém **Shounen Ai**. Não nos responsabilizaremos se você descobrir isso ao longo da leitura e ficar bravo, pois nós o avisamos.

* * *

Sasuke abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade e olhou para o céu azul e suas nuvens brancas que corriam. O sol forte saiu de trás de uma árvore e os raios acertaram seus olhos em cheio, fazendo com que ele se sentasse abruptamente, esfregando-os. Ele fitou a floresta ao seu redor, lembrando-se de onde estava.

Ele saiu de casa mais cedo, sem comer e nem levar nada além de suas kunais para ir treinar. Ele não sabia que horas eram, mas pela posição do sol ainda devia ser de manhã. Umas onze horas, mais ou menos.

Ele achou estranho. Como ele desmaiou tão cedo?

Resolveu pensar naquilo outra hora, pois agora precisava continuar o treino. Levantou-se rápido e parou imediatamente; sentindo uma pontada terrivelmente forte na cabeça, seguida de muita tontura. Cambaleou para um lado, se desequilibrando. Num reflexo rápido, conseguiu se apoiar com uma das pernas, porém uma boa fisgada em seu tornozelo fez com que um pouco de lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos. Ele tirou o pé do chão e vacilou novamente, batendo a cabeça em uma pedra ao cair.

- Aii...! – grunhiu, levando a mão ao lado do crânio, massageando-o. Irritado, Sasuke se levantou de novo e viu a paisagem dançar. Droga, ele tinha que continuar treinando. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo e não se importava. Iria continuar de qualquer jeito.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu uma de suas kunais ao pé de uma árvore. Ele andou até ela, tentando pisar minimamente com o pé machucado. Estava quase lá, quando de repente, percebeu que estava caindo mais uma vez. Seus reflexos corporais não funcionaram e ele fitou o chão que parecia aproximar-se devagar demais. Antes que ele pudesse testemunhar sua própria queda, a escuridão começou a se fechar e os sons a sua volta ficaram distantes.

Não ia conseguir.

- Sasuke!

Ao ouvir o chamado, ele abriu os olhos antes que fossem completamente consumidos pela escuridão. O mais novo ganhou forças por um breve momento e ergueu o corpo por poucos instantes, virando-se para o outro lado. Logo suas forças se esvaíram pela segunda vez, iniciando uma nova queda, agora de costas para o chão. Ele viu o céu se mover.

Num movimento rápido, Itachi deslizou pelo chão, agarrando o mais novo bem a tempo.

- Peguei! – disse Itachi, sentindo o peso do mais novo amortecer-se de encontro ao seu. Levemente atordoado, Sasuke levantou o rosto e viu a face preocupada do irmão. Subitamente, ele percebeu que caíra sentado em cima do mais velho, que o colocara sentado em suas pernas. O menor sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e tentou se levantar bruscamente, mas Itachi o manteve em cima de si, segurando-lhe com um pouco de firmeza. Não precisava de muita força para dominar seu otouto.

- Nii... Nii-san! – protestou Sasuke, ficando ainda mais vermelho ao toque firme das mãos do mais velho.

- Ei, espere aí! Não pode se levantar assim tão rápido. Vá com calma.

- Eu... Eu estou bem...!

- Não minta para mim. E pare de se esforçar, senão vai acabar piorando.

- Ah... Hum – respondeu, parando de se debater. Itachi o colocou de pé e se levantou também. Sasuke, se virou para o irmão e, esquecendo-se do tornozelo, deu um passou para trás e sentiu uma nova fisgada no local, soltando um gemido de dor.

- Sasuke...?! – começou o mais velho, até ver o mais novo oscilar, ameaçando cair novamente. Itachi o segurou e sentou-lhe na grama, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Nii-san... Acho que machuquei o pé... – disse Sasuke, sentindo a mão do mais velho em sua testa.

- Sasuke, você está muito quente – disse Itachi preocupado, dessa vez pousando a mão no pescoço do menor.

- Eu estou... O quê? – perguntou, mas o mais velho permaneceu em silêncio. Sasuke o olhou. Itachi parecia surpreso – Nii-san? O que fo...? – Ele parou de falar ao sentir algo líquido escorrer de sua testa e descer por sua bochecha. Foi sua vez de ficar surpreso. Aquilo era... Sangue?

- Hora de ir embora – falou Itachi, acordando Sasuke do susto.

- Ah...! Não nii-san! Agora não. Estou no meio do treinamento...!

- Pensei ter dito a você para não se esforçar.

- Mas eu...!

- Você está sangrando, Sasuke. Agora vamos, suba. – mandou Itachi, agachando para que seu otouto subisse em suas costas.

- Hai... – concordou o menor, contrariado. Ele subiu desajeitadamente nas costas do irmão, enlaçando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Itachi se levantou e, juntos, os dois foram se afastando do local. Sasuke olhava a paisagem quando percebeu que Itachi não seguia o caminho de casa.

- Nii-san – chamou, fazendo o mais velho virar o rosto para ele – Onde você está indo?

- Sasuke, á que horas você saiu de casa?

- Hum? Ah... Foi por volta das oito da manhã. Por q...?

- Você dormiu tarde ontem á noite? – cortou-o. Deixando Sasuke confuso.

- ... Não. Eu treinei o dia inteiro e fiquei cansado. Por isso dormi mais cedo.

- Você está com sono? – perguntou, fazendo Sasuke começar a ficar irritado.

- É... Estou sim. Na verdade estou morrendo de sono.

- Huum...

- É estranho porque dormi muito mesmo. Por que você está me perguntando tudo isso?

- Nós vamos para o hospital.

- Quê?!

- Você bateu a cabeça não foi?

- Ah... Foi, mas não fez nada, só um corte na testa.

- Talvez tenha feito mais que um corte...

- Como assim?

- Bater a cabeça é perigoso.

- Preciso mesmo ir?

- Sim.

Sasuke não gostou daquilo. Ele não estava a fim de ir para casa, quanto mais para o hospital. O sono parecia ficar cada vez mais forte. Aos poucos, seu pescoço foi cedendo e ele encostou a cabeça no mais velho. Sentiu seus olhos irem se fechando aos poucos.

- Por onde vocês estão indo? Hein, Sasuke? – perguntou o pai, aproximando-se dos filhos. Sasuke levantou a cabeça imediatamente. Não esperava encontrar seu pai naquele caminho. Ele encolheu o corpo, sem saber o que dizer ou mesmo se deveria dizer algo.

"Vocês, significa eu e Sasuke. Então por que está dando bronca somente nele, idiota?", pensou Itachi,

fazendo um 'tsc' mental. Assim como o mais novo, ele não esperava ver seu pai ali. Ele devia estar em casa esperando os filhos retornarem.

O maior resolveu interromper a provável futura bronca do pai no mais novo.

- Ele se machucou. Precisa ir ao hospital.

- Os dois estão atrasados. Ontem uu não avisei que teria que falar com os dois nesta manhã? E eque por isso não era para saírem casa nesse tempo? – Ele suspirou - Venham logo, vamos para casa – ordenou, virando as costas. Itachi franziu o cenho e seguiu o pai.

Depois de chegarem, Fugaku abriu a porta e deixou seu calçado na entrada. Itachi desceu o mais novo de suas costas para que eles pudessem fazer o mesmo. Após isso, o mais velho se virou para que Sasuke subisse em suas costas novamente. Mas o pai deles os interrompeu.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou Fugaku.

- Machucado – repetiu Itachi, rangendo os dentes de leve – Ele não pode andar.

- Bobagem. Ele está bem o suficiente para andar aqui dentro.

- Não acho. Ele torceu o tornozelo e deve ter batido a cabeça.

- Se não houve desmaios, então não é nada.

- Ele está sangrando.

- Mas só um pouco, deve ser apenas um corte superficial.

- Cortes superficiais podem se tornar graves sem tratamento adequado.

Fugaku se virou para Itachi. Ele estava começando a se irritar com a insistência do filho e deixou isso claro em sua expressão. O mais velho não se intimidou. Seu pai não o intimidava quando ele era mais novo e também não o intimidaria agora.

- Ele não precisará de um hospital tão cedo.

- Se deixa-lo largado como um animal, não vai demorar a precisar – retrucou, olhando para o pai com ferocidade.

- Itachi! Não vou tolerar que você continue questionando minhas ordens! – replicou, mostrando o sharingan ao filho.

- Nii-san... – chamou Sasuke, segurando a borda da camisa do irmão. Itachi se virou, olhando para o mais novo gentilmente. – Eu posso andar... – disse baixinho, mas o suficiente para o pai ouvir.

Itachi sentiu-se partido ao meio. O menor estava determinado a se esforçar até aquele ponto ou talvez além. Tudo para não decepcionar aquele quem o mais velho era obrigado a chamar de pai. E não importava o que Itachi achava, seu irmão amava sua família, incluindo o pai. E o que importava para o mais novo, importava para ele também.

- Viu? Ele mesmo disse que está bem. Então vamos – mandou. Os dois filhos o seguiram. Ao aondar, Sasuke soltava leves gemidos de dor enquanto Itachi imaginava que cada ruído emitido pelo menor era um órgão que ele arrancava de seu pai. Ou arrancaria, um dia, quem sabe.

* * *

Após entrarem no cômodo, Itachi se permitiu, ao menos, ajudar o mais novo a se sentar. Ficar em cima das pernas com o atual estado de seu tornozelo custava muita determinação. Quando o pai finalmente sentou-se em frente á eles, Sasuke tentou não fazer caretas e nem fazer barulho. O mais velho sentiu sua paciência se esvaindo aos poucos.

- He, esse é o meu garoto. Parabéns Itachi. Pouco tempo se passou e você, mesmo tão jovem, já chegou muito longe. Além disso, sua entrada na ANBU é quase garantida.

"E daí?", pensou. Para o inferno com as honrarias. "Olhe o estado de seu filho, imbecil".

Itachi deu uma espiada em Sasuke , vendo os leves sinais de expressão da dor que ele aguentava. O maior apertou os punhos devagar.

- E para garantir que tudo saia como planejado, irei te acompanhar na missão de amanhã.

Os dois filhos foram pegos de surpresa com a notícia. Itachi, apesar de estar chocado com a insensibilidade do pai – não sabia por que nunca parava de se surpreender com as ações egoístas dele -, não demonstrou. Ele estava sempre ocupado, ficando pouco tempo em casa e ainda menos com o irmão mais novo, mas mesmo ele sabia que amanhã seria a cerimônia de ingressão de Sasuke na academia e o quão animado ele estava com a presença do pai na cerimônia. Itachi sentiu o sangue subir.

- Ah... Pai... Amanhã é a minha... – começou o menor, hesitante.

- A missão de amanhã é muito importante, não só para nossa família, mas também para todo o clã – cortou-o.

Itachi olhou de canto para Sasuke e o viu abaixar a cabeça, triste. O mais velho sentiu uma veia saltar em seu rosto. Seu pai estava indo até a fronteira, ameaçando passar dos limites e entrar no território onde o qual Itachi perderia o controle. Era a hora de mandar a polícia para impedir o imigrante ilegal de avançar.

- Eu não posso ir à missão de amanhã.

- O quê...?! – perguntou Fugaku, confuso.

- Não irei na missão de amanhã – repetiu.

- O que está dizendo Itachi?! Que ideia estúpida é essa, agora?!

- Amanhã eu vou à cerimônia de ingressão na academia de Sasuke.

Itachi sorriu por dentro ao ver a expressão de surpresa do pai.

- Sasuke não pode ingressar sem a presença de um responsável. Você se lembra, não é, pai?

Fugaku se levantou e encarou Itachi.

- Certo. Amanhã eu irei na cerimônia de ingressão. Mas é melhor que você não fracasse na missão, Itachi. Entendido?

- Hai – consentiu tranquilamente.

Como era tradição o chefe da família sair do cômodo antes dos filhos, Fugaku se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Estava quase passando pelos dois quando de repente, Sasuke caiu de lado, no chão. Itachi e seu pai ficaram paralisados por dois segundos antes de conseguirem reagir.

- Sasuke! – chamaram ambos, em uníssono. Itachi chegou até o otouto primeiro e o virou, tirando o cabelo que cobria a face do menor. Os dois perderam o fôlego ao ver que parte do rosto de Sasuke estava coberto de sangue.

- Mas o que...?! – disse o pai, sem acreditar no que via.

- A ferida dele na cabeça... !

- Se ele perder tanto sangue assim, ele irá...!

- Sasuke!

* * *

_Tirando o fato de que Sasuke está sangrando, estou feliz pelo 1° capítulo. \o/ _

_Essa fanfic, originalmente, tinha somente um único capítulo, mas eu resolvi dividir e incrementar a história para que vocês leitores sentissem o gostinho de quero mais. Muahahaha... Ah... A-ham. _

_Foi bem curtinho, por isso não vou demorar a postar o próximo. _

_Estou louca para ouvi-los, por isso sintam-se á vontade para dizer e/ou perguntar o que quiserem. Então não se intimidem e mandem suas reviews! n.n_

_Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo! o/ _

**Historinha bônus:** Estrelando eu meu otouto Hiei! (de 6 aninhos)

- Ei, nee-san. Eu quero meu leite frio com chocolate.

- Hiei-chan... Me abrace! *se joga no menor*

- Ai... Você está me apertando.

- É porque eu te amo... E eu estou triste... E você é mais fofinho que o meu travesseiro.

- E eu te lembro o Sasuke pequeno. ¬¬

- Isso também. *começa a babar em sua cabeça*

- Pode preparar meu leite?

- Espera, ainda não passou a tristeza. Eu machuquei o Sasuke, entende?

- Hum... Hum? Mas o quê...?! Eca! Para de me babar! Ei, nee-san! Paaraa!

- Mas é que você uma delícia, me olhando com esses orbes grandes e negros como os do Sasuke. *¬*

- Me solta!

- Não quero. n.n

- LEITE!

- Ta, eu já vou! Estraga prazeres...

- Eeeca...! Agora tenho que tomar outro banho – bufou.

* 1 minuto depois*

- Toma, aqui está seu leite.

- Não quero. Nee-san, pode me dá banho?

- Ò.Ó

- n.n


End file.
